My Beautiful Rose Angel
by LadyAliceChan
Summary: *ENGLISH VERSION* What if Anthony actually did not died, and he is still alive somewhere in an unfamiliar place? Candy and all Ardley family think he's dead, except Albert, who wants to keep it a secret. Why doesn't he want anybody to know that Anthony is still alive? Will Anthony returned back to the normal life he use to have, or will he preferred his new life in Scotland?


*ENGLISH VERSION*

What if Anthony actually did not died, and he is still alive somewhere in an unfamiliar place? Candy and all Ardley family think he's dead, except Albert, who wants to keep it a secret. Why doesn't he want anybody to know that Anthony is still alive? Will Anthony returned back to the normal life he use to have, or will he preferred his new life in Scotland?

Well this is my first fanfic, so bear with me, I do not know if I will have spelling errors, but I hope you like it ^ ^

All characters in the series Candy Candy, belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and  
Yumiko Igarashi, None belong to me, nor the story.

Chapter 1: A painful farewell

In Adleys mansion, only you could hear mourn from a beautiful girl, in a garden full of wilted roses. The girl was sitting on a bench crying, her cheeks, pink as the flowers of spring, were all soaked, she could not subtend all she felt, she suffered by someone she loved so much, she cannot believe that life is so cruel, and unfair to her, she didn't deserve the departure of Anthony. He did not go to another place, Anthony is dead, and never in life will see him again. The Adley's whole family decided to go to Anthony's funeral, everyone went except Candy, she couldn't tell him farewell, and unable to see Anthony, caused her great pain in his sweet heart. Then came George, Candy mourn seeing he like that broke my heart:

''Miss Candy ...''

''George, what are you doing here? It is assumed that the funeral-'' Candy paused and looked back at the wilted flowers of Anthony, without finishing the sentence.

-I decided to come before, and I left him young ... - George said looking back at him if Candy - Candy, I'm so sorry you have to go at this time, I am very sad about what happened and the whole family Aldey but we must continue to look ahead-

- I do not know if I can... George - He watered down his eyes started again

- Over time you will see that everything will be fine, the young must be very sad too, seeing all suffered in this way, so please, do not like to see you more sad Candy ... - Said George

-I can leave one George? I need to think what I'll do with my life, now on-

- Sure Miss Candy - George said no more and left.

Then appears between roses Albert Anthony, Candy surprised to see his friend stood up and ran to him:

-A-Albert! ... - Candy jumps in his arms and began to mourn even stronger

-Candy... What happens? - Albert asked curiously

-Anthony ... Anthony will never returned Albert, he... he is dead... - Candy could not help but cry even more, and rested her head on the Albert's chest.

But Albert had a big awareness gap, he knew what had happened, he knew something none of them knew, not even Aunt Elroy, but if he ever told them they would suffer even more for what happened. Albert recalled what happened after the fox hunt, where Anthony had fallen from his horse, after all Ardley family found him, they thought he was dead because he had where he stop breathing for some seconds, and he was later unconscious for several days. When Albert talk to the doctors at the hospital, they clarifies that Anthony was still alive, but there was a serious problem, Anthony suffers from two conditions that can be very fatal for him, and that the blow made him damage his head. One of the conditions was suffering amnesia, Anthony remembers nothing of his childhood, or the person he knew, and cannot remember his name either, the doctors recommended that he should take it easier for him, because if Anthony sees and remember all his memory at the same time, can provoke him a nervous breakdown and can be very fatal for him, which can also cost him death. The second was that he did not have long to live apart from his amnesia, he has an unknown disease, that even the best hospitals in America do not know any way to help, but the doctor told him that the only people who can help, are the hospitals in Scotland, since they have few ways to deal with these types of cases, but the risk is that there is only 50% that these operations will work. Albert knowing that Anthony had a big risk, and as Anthony's uncle, he was responsible for everything that happened, he had to save the only child of his beloved sister, Rosemary. To avoid risk, Albert false all the funeral, in the casket there was nothing, and instructed to s not let family member see inside of it, so that no one knew where were the body of Anthony, but would get very suspicious. When I hear the voice of Albert Candy, back to reality outside of his thought:

''Albert, what's wrong? I see that you look worried and thoughtful? Said a worried and sad Candy

'It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about my next trip-

-Where will you go, Albert? - Candy asked curiously

''I'm going to help a friend who is very sick, and he have no one else, except me'' Albert said in feeling like someone, was choking his throat.

- I get it, I hope he gets better soon, good thing he haves a friend like you, Albert, I would be very grateful for what you're doing if I was him'' Candy said, trying to smile but could not

After Candy and Albert have talked for a while, she decided she should return back to Pony home, to start over again, and get away from everything that makes her suffered. Then I notice a pink Candy, Sweet Candy was the flower that Anthony had given him for her birthday, his beloved treasure:

''My dear Anthony ...''

''think you should take to Pony home, there you have a piece of him'' said Albert giving a slight smile.

'' Yes, thank you very much, Albert''

-No problem, oh I have to leave now, one day we meet again-were dismissed Albert Candy and without looking at after continuous

Then behind the mansion, George was waiting with the truck ready for departure. After arrival at the port, he charged George that while he is in Scotland, when Candy recovers a bit; he wants her to enter the Private School of St. Paul in England, so that she can become a proper Lady. When the ship to Scotland was ready for departure, and Albert was very worried about Anthony, was afraid of losing him too, as his sister, so make every effort to assist you in all:

''Do not worry Anthony, I'll help you remember your memory slowly and I will do everything possible to make the operation a success, your new life will begin now, a dawn awaits you...'' Albert said looking away, and he couldn't see America anymore.

-End of Chapter 1-

Well I hoped everyone has enjoy chapter one of my fanfict, you can also enjoy reading it on Spanish, and soon i will upload chapter 2 for the English version, Thank for reading ^^


End file.
